shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Querida "Q" Fahlan
A fierce warrior, clever tactician, and notoriously short tempered woman, Querida "Q" Diasz-Fahlan is a member of the human Alliance and one of the more elusive contacts of Stormwind's spy network, SI:7. A refugee of Lorderan City after the Third War, she is a Champion of Stormwind and serves her king under the banner of Lord Tirion Fordring's Argent Crusade in Icecrown as the Argent Champion. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Background Born in and raised by the city of Lorderan, Q, then known as Querida Diasz, spent the majority of her formative years on the streets. Her parents, believing she was in the care of an aunt, fought in First and Second Wars before perishing during the Scourge after little contact with their daughter. Her older brother Eskay left the family shortly after Querida's birth to train to become a mage in Dalaran. As soon as her aunt's deemed her old enough to fend for herself at the tender age of five, Querida stole, fought, and charmed her way to adolescence in the way street children do and ended up as a courier for certain shadier characters in the city's Trade district before being caught and given two years in the army for robbery and assault. It was the day after she completed basic training when news of the Scourge seeped past the city's gates, and Querida was one of the first to flee south, deserting her post. Querida spent the war in Menethil Harbor. She changed her name to Q Fahlan to avoid being caught for desertion and served on the city's Guard. There, she spent much of her time ignoring the chaos up north and fighting off the Blackrock Orcs of Grim Batol. Her work caught the attention of SI:7, who offered her a position among their ranks after she successfully eradicated an orc encampment intent on attacking one of the Alliance's main gateway to Lorderan by poisoning the orc's food and water supplies. Relocating to Stormwind City, she spent the next four years training and building up her reputation until she eventually found herself leading a five-man squad into Blackrock Mountain to take town the orc warlod Rend Blackhand. This mission, however, proved a complete disaster. The intelligence they had gathered proved false, and the four men and women that had trusted Q's leadership and skill ended up dead before the group even got into the mountain. They were ambushed as they traveled through Redridge and Q only made it out alive because of a group of passing bounty hunters that found the bloody and unconscious woman just as she was about to be finished off. A month later she woke up in Northshire Abbey where she had been taken and cared for after the attack. Disgraced and despondent, the 21 year-old Q had to reteach her withered muscles how to fight and regain the respect she had lost after the deaths of her agents. Achievements Despite the emotional and physical scars left by her brush with death, Q remains a hero at heart. From the fields of Westfall to the jungles of Stranglethorn, she fought to prove to herself that she would never repeat the mistakes that had led to the deaths of her comrades, believing they were entirely her fault. Q avenged their deaths by defeating Blackhand and clearing out Blackrock Mountain repeatedly in the years after her tragedy. She was also one of the many that entered the doomed city of Stratholme to cleanse it of Rivendare, and it was there that she was first extended an invitation to join the Argent Crusade, then known as the Argent Dawn. She saved Elwynn Forest from the kobold menace, defeated the dragon queen Onyxia, and was an instrumental player in the rescue mission that returned King Varian to his throne. Briefly, she was a member of the Theramore Marines. When the Dark Portal opened she was one of the first to arrive and beat back the invading demons and was also one of the first to go through it. Her exploits in Outland led to an official pardon from the kingdom of Stormwind for her desertion during the Third War. She was also a member of the Alliance's second push into Northrend, and witnessed the battle that killed Highlord Fordragon. She is known throughout the Argent Crusade as one of its bravest members, and her experience in the Scrouge Fortress of Naxramas and the Icecrown area has led to her reinstatement into SI:7 as an expert in intelligence relating to the Scourge in Northrend. She was a member of the thief's syndicate the Wayward Shadows and the organization known as the Blackheart Bravos before joining her current guild, Pincer Movement. Personality At 26, Q is one of the many hardened veterans that decades of war produces. Above all else, she prefers her solitude and rarely includes others on her missions. Her only regular contact is her brother, Eskay Diasz, who she came into contact with after her recovery in Northshire Abbey. She is loud, hot-tempered, and sardonic to the point of being mean-spirited and will go out her way to avoid conversation. Her sense of duty to humanity trumps all other desires and more often found working alone in the field rather than in a town or city. She is a master mace fighter, knife-thrower, and pick-pocketer. Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue